Son Pan's Story
by rant-n-rave-chick
Summary: My first published fic on please let me know if you would like me to continue it. edit Corrected some spelling and grammer errors in the first chapter...Second chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

My story is one of love and hate, betrayal and confidence. This is a story of two people who fell in love, a love that crossed all boundaries and petty prejudices. Sadly, it is a love that was never fulfilled but twisted, corrupted, and destroyed by the closed minds around them. This is the story of forbidden love between a prince and a third class citizen, and it is the story of Son Pan, of me and my prince.

I remember as a child I had seen the prince, he was much older than I, and I naturally bestowed girlish fantasies upon him. I don't really remember how it happened; only that it did, and I was suddenly thrust into service for the crown. Slowly I worked my way up to assistant to the Princess Bra herself, and that is when I truly met his highness for the first time. It was also when I forced myself to grow up and leave childish fantasies behind me.

That Adonis with lavender hair and eyes that seem to pierce all the way to your very soul was, in reality, a selfish, conceited, holier-than- thou jerk. For some reason--to this day I don't know what it was, though I bless and curse it by turns--he began to pursue me when I was only twenty- two. I was a good girl from a good family and I was not a hussy like some of the crown's staff. I refused and avoided him as best I could, but one day he caught me alone, as I had not been since he started his pursuit of me.

He began innocently enough, I suppose, commanding me to do several things before he would allow me to go. His Highness then ordered my to his room where he had chores for me--or so he claimed. I followed him, scared out of my wits, imagining things he could do to me until we reached his rooms. He did no more than tell me to call him Trunks and ask me for a kiss.

I won't go into details, but soon it had progressed to much more than kissing. I will not lie to you; I wanted it, very much so, in fact. Our affair continued for almost a year before Trunks found out that I was pregnant, and decided to declare his love for me to his parents. I had no idea he was planning that, or I would have run away then. Alas, life happens while we are busy making plans, as wise men say. I loved--Kami how I loved him!--but I knew it would end eventually. He refused to believe this, however, and because of that I am galaxies away from my family, friends and beloved Trunks.

I knew I was pregnant; I had known for about two weeks before I told him. There was no doubt in my mind about his positive reaction; in fact, he had assured me feverently he wanted me to be the mother of his children. But I was concerned he would go and do something foolish, like declare his love for me to his parents, which he did.

The uproar seemed to reverberate all over the entire face of Vegeta- sei, but at that time, I didn't know what it was about. I was rudely taken from the princess's chambers where I was tidying up and hauled in before the royal couple.

King Vegeta demanded to know if what his "foolish brat" said was true. I replied as respectfully as I could that I could not verify anything until someone told me what was going on. I had an inkling of an idea but I wanted to buy as much time to put off the inevitable. I was beginning to get very angry with Trunks; I had explained time and time again we would never be together publicly. Apparently he had refused to listen to or believe me.

Queen Bulma took pity on me, and explained things to me; all the while she was trying to keep her husband from killing her son and myself both. I couldn't lie, the best I could hope for that they would agree to my solution. I request time to say my piece without any interruption from anyone. I still remember holding myself rigidly and speaking as aloofly as any queen.

I confirmed his highness's story and then offered my solution: lifetime exile to Chikyuu with my child. His majesty was all for sending me to the next dimension (along with his son), but the queen put a stop to it.

She said if Vegeta would not let the two of us be together, then the least he could let the mother and father of his first grandchild (along with his first grandchild) live. The king merely grunted and told me I was on the next shuttle to Chikyuu and then his eyes softened and told me I could have until my departure to say goodbye to his son. After His Majesty and Queen Bulma left, I made my way to my room to pack up my few belongings.

Trunks followed me, but I was too angry to even look at him. I was just finished packing and heading out the door of my room when his voice stopped me. I'll never forget his words, either.

"Please, don't leave me," he pleaded, his eyes full. I nearly cried myself. Looking at my prince, my Trunks, about to cry.

"You can't come with me and I can't stay," I reminded him, putting down my things. "I try to explain to you what would happen, but you refused to listen. I am sorry, Trunks, and I-I-I'll always love you, but I have to protect my baby, now." I was crying by this point; in fact, I'm pretty sure I was barely coherent. "I wish you luck and love, my prince. I just want to let you know, you will always be my first and only true love. Maybe, in another world we can be together..."

Trunks, my beautiful Adonis, had completely broken down by now and was whispering "no" over and over. It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw none other than the queen standing there.

"I can give you little comfort, child, but know I won't ever give up until I am either dead or you are back with my son."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I was moved by the queen who cared so much about her son's happiness. I gave her the only thing I could: I told her I was content.

"Don't ever feel like you failed if I can't come back. The time I had here was more than enough to make me happy, and I promise my son will know of all of you--even King Vegeta."

Crying, I picked up my bags, kissed Trunks one last time, and walked to the transport. I had no illusions that I would ever be back, I was quite sure I would never see or hear from any of them ever again. I wasn't disappointed in that respect, until today, I've heard nothing from them personally. Now, twenty-some odd years later, I received a message that His Highness, Prince Trunks of Vegeta-sei, was found dead in his room. He had committed suicide and the king revoked my exile. He wants to know his grandchildren, and I am to be given a title, lands, and funds upon my return.

If I return...


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't know what I'm doing here. I should never have done this, but I had to, for my own peace of mind, and I suppose, for some sense of closure. And for the queen, to whom I can honestly say I owe my life. She deserves to know her grandchild, Boxer, my beautiful baby boy. Surely it will give her comfort

"Mom, come on! We can disembark now," Boxer called as he gathered the luggage.

It had been a long week on the shuttle, but we had finally arrived. Now that we were here I was tempted to throw up the meager amount I had managed to choke down in that week. The two of us disembarked slowly, two people in herd of travelers, when I heard my name called by a voice I never thought I would hear again.

Was it possible? Could it be? Slowly, I turned my head, searching for that voice.

"Pan! Pan!"

When I spotted him, I felt myself pale. "Tru-chan?" I asked weakly. I guess that time on Chikyuu really had changed me because at that moment I did something I had never done before. I fainted.


End file.
